Celebrating the Day of Birth
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: One-shot. -He silently cursed to himself as to why he got stuck sharing a birthday with such a social outcast.-


**A/N: **I'm back, baby. Anyways, I have some…good news, depending how you look at it. I'm thinking about writing for Young Justice (Artemis/Wally) since their relationship is similar to the one over here between Jinx and Kid Flash. :D Don't worry. I'll still be here. I just want to know your opinion, or even story ideas if you have any!

**DISCLAIMER: **Are you ready? (I'm not.) So, stand disclaimers apply. Enjoy your entertainment, ladies and gentlemen. (I'm evolving.)

* * *

><p><strong>Celebrating the Day of Birth<strong>

"_Cross my heart and hope to fly; stick a cupcake in my eye!"_

* * *

><p>Mallory roamed around the kitchen, alone in her new apartment. She was looking for something in particular, but she forgot where exactly she put it. She snapped her fingers as it came to her, and she headed towards the refrigerator. She was set on getting this done before the boy next door started to have his wild party. She silently cursed to herself as to why she got stuck sharing a birthday with a spoiled dweeb.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally, strutting around his house in his 'party' clothes, put out some last minute snacks before the people started arriving for his birthday party. He hoped that the creepy girl next door wasn't home so she wouldn't complain—or worse—showed up complaining. The doorbell rang and he could hear the sound of loud laughter and chatty voices. He silently cursed to himself as to why he got stuck sharing a birthday with such a social outcast.<p>

* * *

><p>Mallory took the single vanilla cupcake out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. She faintly heard the sound of footsteps and voices next door, but she ignored for the time, considering it wasn't as loud as last time. She thought that maybe he decided to tone it down this time after the last time she complained to the building manager. She frowned, scrunching up her nose, thinking that he was embarrassed of her. She shrugged, wondering why he would even care. She hummed lightly, walking to the pantry to scour for a pink candle.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally stood by the door, letting people in. Why should he tone it down? He thought. It was his party and he was allowed to do what it was. Maybe this time she'll move out, he wondered, leaving his place by the door to go mingle and turn up the music. He was determined to get away from the weirdo. His recent girlfriend pulled him towards her and started dancing closely with him. He laughed, a little too loud, and responded happily.<p>

* * *

><p>Mallory found a single candle after five minutes and stuck it into the cupcake. She lit the candle with a match and stood back, watching the flame dance. She smiled, and silently sang Happy Birthday to herself. She closed her eyes tightly and made a wish, mouthing the words she was inwardly thinking. Opening her eyes, she glanced at the wall separating her from her annoying neighbor, and blew out the candle. Satisfied, she bit into her cupcake, savoring the sweet taste of the frosting.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally stood in front of a giant cake, watching his best friend light the eighteen candles. He clapped and held his arms above his head. He made a cheering sound, while the others sang Happy Birthday loudly and off-key. When they were through, he blew out all the candles, not pausing to make a silly wish. He believed he didn't need one because his life was already perfect. He stepped back from the chocolate cake and admired the greatness of it. Then, his other best friend, Victor, came behind him and pushed Wally's head into the cake. The room erupted into loud laughter, once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Mallory cringed, hearing the laughter. Scowling at the wall, she grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her. Looking both ways down the hall, she turned to her left and walked shortly down the hall before stopping in front of the next door. She raised her hand and promptly banged the door, loud enough to be heard over the annoying teenage noises.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally wiping the icing off his face and went to answer the door. He threw it open grandly, thinking it was a late guest. However, his expression changed when he noticed it was the freak from next door. He narrowed his eyes, asking silently what she was doing here.<p>

* * *

><p>"Keep it down, would you?" Mallory growled, narrowing her eyes in response to Wally.<p>

"Why? Does it bother you? That you don't have friends?" He asked, stepping a half-step closer with each question, towering over her five foot frame.

"Wally, shut up and keep it down before I bite off your head," she threatened, shoving her hands into the pocket of her jacket.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned, taking a step back in shock.

"We go to school together," she said, rolling her eyes like it was obvious. "I sit in front of you in science."

"Oh," he replied slowly, realizing who the creepy neighbor really was. He took a closer look at the girl who always let him borrow erasers and pencils, even when he continued to never return them. He saw the girl who covered for him when he caught talking by saying it was her muttering to herself.

"Oh!" Mallory mocked, not knowing what went through his head just then.

"Hi," he said lamely, giving a weak smile and wave.

"Hi," she replied flatly.

"Wally," he introduced himself, holding out the hand that was waving, waiting for her to shake it.

"Mallory," she introduced herself, nodding, not taking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He smoothly rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that was outstretched a second ago.

"You too…" she stated cautiously and awkwardly, taking a half-step back as though she was going to return back to her apartment.

In a moment of desperation—he didn't know what came over him—he quickly stumbled out the words: "Would you like to come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was inspired by the fact that yesterday was my birthday and people never remembered. I mean, yeah…things remind you, like FaceBook and other people, but if they don't, then I guess I realize how much people care about me by if they remember this one day. (It's also the anniversary of the day I got my FF account.) So, yeah. (: A/U!


End file.
